Here Comes The Sun
by youngheartsrunfree
Summary: Everything was dull and gray. It was cold, lifeless. And then all of a sudden there was a shining light of warmth and color. A sun in my almost constant state of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I murmured into my older sister's shoulder as we hugged for the last time at the airport.

"You could come with me?" Bella suggested as we separated.

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't do well with the rain, you know that."

Bella and I were physically similar in many ways. We differed greatly, however, in our skin tones. I thrived in the dry Phoenix heat and the result was a light dusty tan. Our dark curls were the same, but mine were much longer. We have the same chocolate colored eyes, inherited from our dad.

Bella is extremely selfless. We're only a year apart, but we're more like mother and daughter. Our mom, Renee, tries her best, but she's simply too flighty and free-willing to be too incredibly grounded by children. I'm more like Mom while Bella's just like our dad, Charlie.

Our parents got divorced shortly after I was born. Mom took me and Bella to California to live with our grandmother. However, after she got a teaching degree she moved us to Riverside. When Bella was six and I was five we moved to Phoenix, where we've lived ever since.

My sister decided that she would go live in Forks, Washington with our father while Mom and I moved to Jacksonville, Florida to be with our stepdad, Phil. Normally, I probably would've jumped at the idea of living with Dad, but I've never really felt that welcomed in Forks. I have a feeling that I remind Charlie a little too much of my mom.

"You better go." I said after hugging Bella once more. "You'll miss your flight."

"Bye Soph." she smiled and then turned and walked towards the security check point.

I watched her in silence, waiting for her to disappear behind the check point before I left the airport. I slid my sunglasses on over my eyes and walked out to the car. Mom and Phil thought it would be best for me to drop Bella off. Mom's goodbye was extremely tearful and would have been way too hard to witness in a public place. It worried them a little that I'd be driving to and from the airport, but I assured them that I was a big girl and could handle myself.

"She's safe and sound on her way to Big Bad Forks." I told my mom as I dropped the keys into the colorful dish on the kitchen counter.

Mom smiled happily from her position in front of the stove. She'd been attempting a new recipe for the past few days. Bella was lucky; she got away from Mom's inventive recipes just in time.

"Your sister has a boyfriend!" Mom cheered happily from the phone.

I looked up from my Chemistry textbook with a raised eyebrow. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and asked my mom to repeat herself.

"His name is Edward and apparently he's smart and a total hunk." She giggled.

Bella would move to another state and get a hot boyfriend. Some girls just have all the luck.

"So you must be the smart hunk, Edward?" I smiled at the guy sitting diligently by my sister's bedside.

I was leaning in the doorway of the hospital room in Phoenix that my sister had been brought to after she took a tumble down the stairs and through a window. As catastrophic as it was, it didn't surprise me one bit. My sister's a bit of a klutz.

"You're Sophia." He stated.

That was the first time I met Edward. We met only a few times after that. Once when my sister came back from Europe with him and his sister after leaving without much of an excuse for our dad. The next was at her graduation.

"Come on, Sophie, we'll be late!" my mom tugged on my arm and pulled me through the airport.

We had to wake up super early to catch a flight from Jacksonville to Denver. The flight from Denver had a three hour lay-over and then we finally made it to Seattle. From there, we had to rush to the rental car and get to Forks. It was a three hour drive, but with my mother behind the wheel we'd make it in less than two.

Mom and Phil provided most of the conversation in the car. I mainly listened to music and tried to block out the fact that my eighteen year old sister was getting married in less than six hours. She's always been mature for her age. At ten she was the main bookkeeper in our house. At seventeen she was leaving everything she's ever known for the sake of our mom's marriage.

When we got to Forks, I read the directions Alice, Edward's sister, had emailed me. Mom followed the directions as best as she could, but she wouldn't be Renee if she hadn't got us lost a few times.

I sighed happily after climbing out of the cramped backseat. Phil chuckled at my antics and messed my hair a little bit before moving to the trunk to unload our luggage.

"Sophia!" I turned and smiled widely at Alice's approaching figure.

The same girl wrapped her pale arms tightly around me. I squeezed her back in a hug, trying desperately to ignore the rapid temperature change.

Before I could blink Alice had me upstairs getting ready for the wedding. My long dark hair was pulled and curled and braided until I was left with a half up half down masterpiece. My makeup was left mostly natural and light for which I was grateful. My dress was gorgeous and I was reminded yet again how fantastic Alice Cullen really is. I glided my way into the room they were keeping Bella in and grinned at my older sister.

"Soph," Bella gasped.

I smirked, "I know, I know. I plan on showing up the bride." I shrugged.

"I think you might." Bella replied, shaking her head at me and turning back to the mirror.

Rosalie and Alice smiled at me and then continued preparing my sister for the wedding. I waited patiently in the armchair in the room. Alice and Rosalie were amazing company and kept me well entertained for the hour it took them to finish her. Bella was silent most of the time.

"Oh Bella." I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. "You look phenomenal." She stepped into the room and over to my sister, but Alice stopped her just before they could hug.

"Don't smudge." She warned.

"She's right." Mom smiled. I quickly stood and handed her one of the tissues from my clutch. I'd been preparing for this since we received Bella's invitation in the mail. "Thanks baby." Mom smiled and dabbed at her eyes.

"Dad, wow." I glanced over my shoulder to see our father approaching us in a tux. I nodded in approval. Dad blushed and shrugged.

"I know, I'm hot." I chuckled. "Soph, Esme was wondering if you could help her downstairs." I nodded, ever eager to please my sister's new family.

"I'll see you down there, Bells." I smiled and kissed my sister's cheek.

I hurried down the stairs and met Esme outside. She directed me to the front and began introducing me to some of Edward's cousins and other people I didn't know yet.

I stood at the front of the aisle talking quietly with Emmett, Edward's brother, and their cousins Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Irena.

"So you're Isabella's younger sister?" Carmen asked with a small smile.

I nodded. I found that I wasn't capable of making complete sentences in front of all of these beautiful people. The gene pool was insane and I almost wished I had moved to Forks when Bella did.

"Sophia is the baby swan." I grinned up at Emmett.

He and I had gotten close when I visited for graduation not that long ago.

During the actual ceremony I sat in between my parents. I chuckled when my sister refused to let go of Edward during the kiss. My dad shifted awkwardly and glared down at me playfully. When they finally separated I stood with everyone else and clapped. Emmett and I both let out similar cheers and grinned across the aisle at each other afterward.

"Sophia!" I turned to see my dad approaching me. "I want you to meet some people." He gripped my elbow gently and led me over to a man in a wheelchair, a woman, and a teenaged boy. I assumed he was a teenager anyway, his body screamed grown man, but his impish grin and wide playful eyes made it seem much younger.

"Ah, Sophia!" I smiled brightly at the man who I now recognized as dad's longtime friend, Billy Black.

"Hey Billy." I leaned down and hugged him.

"Sophie, this is Sue Clearwater and her son, Seth." Dad gestured towards the woman and the man child next to her.

Sue must have been Harry Clearwater's wife. Bella told me about his death when I came to visit.

I smiled at the both of them and reached out to shake their hands. Sue smiled back at me and shook my hand politely. Seth, however, beamed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back, not expecting it at all.

"You may not remember, but we used to play a lot when we were younger." He explained.

"Oh yeah! We buried your sister…Leah! We buried her in the sand on First Beach." I grinned.

Seth nodded eagerly as Charlie and Sue rolled their eyes at our antics.

"Sophie," I turned to see Emmett grinning at me. "Come dance."

I smiled and took his awaiting hand. He dragged me onto the dance floor and almost immediately began spinning me around. It was easy for his massive form to manhandle me and force me into whatever position he wanted during our impromptu and quite sloppy waltz.

After being mortified by my parents' speeches I decided to take a stroll around the reception area. The Cullen's really did have a beautiful home, but the forest surrounding it interested me much more. I frowned a little, however, when I saw my sister and Edward standing in a tense standoff with a group of Native American men near the edge of the forest.

"Bells?" I called out to her.

I stepped down the stairs and easily over to the couple. Edward moved to my side without leaving Bella and ushered me behind his back.

I stared up at him and waited for him to explain what the heck was going on. Edward ignored my stare, however, and remained tense. When I decided I was getting any answers from my brother-in-law I gazed across the invisible division and at the tall men. I noticed that Seth had joined their forces as well.

"You should go back to the party, Sophia." Edward told me without taking his eyes off of the other group.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Not until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"It's nothing, Soph." I turned to my sister. She smiled at me reassuringly, but a blind person could see when Bella was lying.

I looked over at the group of men and switched my gaze between each person. I didn't recognize any of them except for one.

"Jacob?" I smiled when he looked up from the ground. "Oh my god!" I slipped away from Bella and Edward and over to my childhood friend.

Jacob caught me easily as I threw my arms around him.

"Hey Sofa." Jacob whispered as he hugged me back tightly.

I despised that nickname. He'd insisted on calling me Sofa since we were little kids and he couldn't pronounce Sophia.

I heard two distinct growls from opposite sides and pulled away from Jake immediately to search for any wild animals.

Jacob dropped me down so that my feet could touch the ground, but kept his arms around me in a protective grip.

"Jacob." I looked around Jake's body to see a man, obviously a bit older than everyone else watching the two of us tensely.

I followed his line of sight over to another one of the guys on Jake's side of the division. He had shaggy dark hair and russet colored skin, but his eyes caught me by surprise. They were brown and to anybody else that's all they would see, but after looking deeper I could see small flecks of gold and green. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while holding my gaze. I turned my eyes away from him and back to Jacob. When I looked over again, however, the light kind look they'd had before were replaced with a harsher glare.

"I gotta go, Sofa." I frowned at Jacob as he gently forced my arms away. He guided me back towards Edward and Bella.

I stepped over a root and rejoined my sister and her new husband. Edward bushed me behind him yet again. I watched in confusion as Jacob and the others ran into the forest. The boy with the eyes hesitated and continued to stare at me.

"Embry!" he sighed and followed the others.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." I told the both of them after the group of men were gone. I stepped away from my sister and Edward and headed back to the party.

After Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon Mom and Phil returned to the hotel. I went with Dad, however, back to his house in Forks.

"So can I convince you to stay for a while, Soph?" Dad asked as we both dragged ourselves down to breakfast the next day.

"I think so." I replied over my bowl of cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

The obnoxious ringtone my mother had set for herself on my phone woke me up. I groaned and reached over for the shiny new iPhone I'd gotten for my birthday.

"Hello?" I murmured. I reached over to grab my glasses and slid them onto the bridge of my nose. "Mom, it's like six in the morning."

"I'm sorry, baby!" she replied. "I completely forgot about the time change."

My mom had been calling me at least once a day since my sister left for her honeymoon. Bella's remote location made it near impossible for her to get cell reception and Mom was feeling lonely without her. So naturally, she called the other daughter constantly to see what was happening on my side of the country.

"How's Jacksonville?" I asked, turning over onto my back.

"Warm." I groaned.

I missed the sun. I missed the warm Florida air. I missed my mom.

The thing that surprised me the most was that even though I missed all of those things I was starting to become extremely attached to Forks. My dad was amazing company. He knew when to be around and when to give me time on my own. Sue was around a lot and I was pretty sure I had gained fifteen pounds in two weeks from her cooking. Seth and Leah were pretty fun to be around when they weren't fighting. I'd even made it down to La Push a few times to see Jacob.

"I'll talk to you later, when you're conscious." I chuckled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mom." I hung up and fell back onto my pillows.

I took over Bella's room. It wasn't like she really needed it anymore now that she was married. Charlie and I made a big project out of it. We repainted the walls and replaced the bed sheets. The room transformed from Bella's to mine.

"Soph?" I rolled out of the bed and opened the door.

Charlie waited outside in the hallway for me and smiled gently. "I'm headed to La Push for a little while, wanna tag along?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in five."

"I'll time you, kid." He winked.

I hurried to my closet and pulled on a pair of black leggings. I buttoned an oversized plaid shirt on and then shoved my feet into a pair of riding boots. I threw my hair up into a pony tail as I bounded down the stairs.

"Going for the four eyes look today?" Dad joked as we climbed into the cruiser.

"Is that your attempt at a joke, Dad, because I'm pretty sure the four eyes thing stopped being affective twenty years ago." I smirked back.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. We spent the remainder of the drive in silence. It wasn't awkward. Although I was much more like Mom, I could stand the silence better than she ever could.

I drummed my fingers on the door along to the song playing softly over the radio. As we passed onto the reservation I glanced out the window. I sat up straight when I saw a blur of color amongst all of the green. Dad glanced over at me and raised his eyebrow. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I was exhausted, clearly I was seeing things.

"Sofa!" I rolled my eyes at Jacob as he yelled at me from his garage.

I turned to glare playfully at my dad as he chuckled and headed into the house. I walked across the yard and over to the garage. I stopped in the doorway when I realized there were other people in there with him. I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Sofa, you've met Quil and Embry, right?" he asked as he gestured to two of the guys I remembered from the wedding.

"Um, not really." I replied as I stepped into the garage. "I just remember an incredibly awkward standoff in the woods with my sister and brother-in-law." I smirked and walked over to lean against his car.

Jacob was leaning over the hood messing with the engine. He sighed and leaned up from the engine to give me a look. I only shrugged back. It didn't take a genius to know that Jake had feelings for Bella. It was incredibly obvious. Quil and Embry were both snickering to themselves. Embry looked over at me with that same meaningful look he gave me the night of the wedding. I wasn't sure what he was trying to get across with that look and it was incredibly frustrating. It seemed like he was trying desperately to tell me something but couldn't find the words to say it.

"Have you talked to her?" Jake asked.

"Nope." I replied, switching my weight over to my other foot. "Cell reception is crappy on a remote island in the middle of the ocean."

"So you know where they are?" I nodded.

When Edward and Bella first left for their honeymoon I had no idea where they were going. No one told me because I'm absolutely terrible at keeping secrets from Bella. I probably would've ruined it in the first fifteen minutes of knowing.

"Isle Esme." I shook my head. "Who owns an entire freaking island?" I turned to see all three of them with wide eyes. "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Has she talked to anyone?" he asked.

"I think they have some way of communicating with the Cullen's." I shrugged. "Alice texted me the other day and told me Bella said hi."

Jacob frowned and then leaned back down to inspect the engine. I sighed and stood from my position against the car. I walked over to the bench Quil was sprawled on and plopped down next to him. He grinned at me, but didn't say anything.

I spent the next few hours in the garage with them. Quil spoke for everyone mostly. He was loud and joked a lot about being in love with my sister. I knew it got on Jake's nerves at first, but eventually he started laughing along with everyone else. Embry kept quiet most of the time. He just kept looking at me with that same love-struck gaze the entire time. If it were anyone else I might've been creeped out, but it was somehow really endearing coming from Embry.

"As fun as this is, I'm gonna go for a walk." I stood from my squished position in between Quil and the wall.

Quil protested at first, but let me go with a wink after Embry offered to walk with me. The two of us walked in silence for the most part down the street and towards the beach. When we got there I unzipped my boots and left them near a piece of driftwood. Embry watched me curiously as I skipped over towards the water. I pulled my leggings up to my knees and splashed my way through the shallow waves.

"You're gonna catch pneumonia, Sophie!" Embry chuckled as he walked over towards me.

"Come out here!" I grinned back. "We can suffer together."

Embry grinned and kicked his sneakers off. He ran out and wrapped his arms around me. I squealed as he spun me around. The cold water nipped at my feet, but I hardly noticed. I placed my hands on Embry's shoulders and frowned a little.

"Why are you all so hot?" I asked.

He smirked back at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I gently pushed my hands against him, but he didn't budge.

"It's just a thing." He shrugged. "I'm not sure why it happens."

I accepted that answer for now and let him spin me around in the water more. It took me a while to notice that quite a bit of time had passed since we made it to the beach. The sun was long gone and the moon was rising in the sky. I sighed and slowly pulled on my boots while standing. Embry laughed as I tried and failed to balance on one foot while putting one of my boots on. I glared at him playfully and punched his arm.

White hot pain shot through my wrist and it took everything in me not to scream. Instead, I groaned loudly and dropped down to the sand.

"Holy crap!" I complained, gripping my hand close to my chest. "What are you made of bricks?" I accused.

Embry immediately sprang into action. His hands fluttered all over my arm. He didn't put any pressure anywhere. He pulled me closer to him gently and apologized profusely.

"I'll get you to your dad, hold on." He easily picked me up and began fast walking back to Jacob's house.

"Embry!" I heard Jacob first. He and Quil came sprinting from the garage and met Embry in the driveway. He didn't let me go, if anything his grip on me tightened. I buried my face into his chest and groaned again.

"What the hell man?" Quil asked.

"She hit me." Embry replied. "It was just a joke, she wasn't actually trying to hurt me, but she hurt herself."

"Charlie's gonna flip." Quil chuckled and began to lead the way into the house.

Dad leaped out of his chair when Embry carried me inside. He was on a rampage instantly. He questioned all of the boys, asking who got me hurt. He blamed Jacob, saying that he was supposed to watch out for me.

"Dad, it's fine." I spoke up. "I punched Embry as a joke. I wasn't prepared for the brick wall my fist made contact with."

"Again?" Dad complained. "Do you Natives have something against my daughters?"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?


End file.
